The instant invention relates generally to serving trays devices and more specifically it relates to a combination cracker dispenser and entertainment center.
Numerous serving trays devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to display and carry various foods therein so as to be readily accessible for people to get to and eat. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.